Creación
by Nyaroon
Summary: One shot. PoV de Draco mientras hace el amor con Harry...No, mientras crean.


Estoy en éxtasis.

Una éxtasis capaz de seducir al hombre mas puro.

Hacia el amor. No no hacia el amor, eso era para chicas tontas que no saben distinguir lo que es bueno. No, esto era distinto.

Creábamos éxtasis, euforia, placer, dolor, ardor y momentos.

Si, eso hacíamos. Creábamos.

Pero todo ese razonamiento murió cuando él me froto nuevamente.

Me basaba con ternura y torpeza, mordisqueando mis labios para luego lamerlos tímidamente, buscando una reacción en mí boca. Se la di, y abrí mi boca dejando entrar su lengua para que lamiera la mía, pero eso era una mera distracción de sus manos que no eran tímidas. Me acariciaba las nalgas, apretándolas y pellizcándolas sin causar dolor, las separaba para tocar mi perineo y hacerme estremecer, yo abría la boca de placer y él me besaba ya con mas fuerza, hasta que decidió que había áreas mas necesitadas. Sentí su aliento tibio en mí cuello, cerca de mi oreja, era pesada y caliente, yo me limitaba a morder mis labios y gemir quedamente. Me tenia en su regazo con mis piernas abrazándolo, nuestra ropa encima y estorbando, así que decidí darle más acceso. Me enderece y me quité la camisa por encima para que él viera lo que quería y rápido lo hizo, mordió mis pezones con hambre, succionando levemente mientras pellizcaba el otro, no pude hacer mas que dejar que un gemido saliera de mi boca, profundo y deseoso; el gruño y me terminó de quitar la camisa, me empujó a la cama y se coloco entre mis piernas, creando una fricción exquisita, que lo hizo levantar la cabeza y gemir ruidosamente. Aproveché mi oportunidad. Él era bueno con su cuerpo, yo con mí lenguaje. Lo tumbe juntando sus piernas entre las mías para dejarlo inhábil y colocarme sobre el, sujetando sus muñecas. Suspire en cerca de su oído para que sintiera el calor de mi aliento.

-Potter, acaso crees que te dejare dominarme como una niña tonta?- le dije entre jadeos- Que tonto eres entonces, primero peleare- termine con un pequeño bufido.

-Aaah, Draco, sabes que no me puedo detener, me excitas, acaso no me sientes?- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas para mas fricción, delicioso.

-Claro que si, pero se mas paciente o que diversión habría?, déjame excitarte mas- dije esto ultimo lamiendo la orilla de su oreja, suspirando quedamente.

-Aah, lo que quieras, pero ya me estas volviendo loco- dijo con la voz entrecortada y jadeante. Un platillo exquisito.

-Muy bien, preparate- dije como si fuera mi ultimátum.

Así que procedí a quitarle su camisa y descubrir su piel de un color moreno discreto, con sus pezones rosados, un abdomen marcado por el quidditch con un pequeño ombligo para decorar. Y finalmente ese oscuro vello pubico que me indicaba a donde deseaba ir. Me excitaba con verlo irradiar todo ese deseo y calor. Deje mis pensamientos para bajar y besarlo, primero suave y poco a poco abriendo su boca para llegar a su lengua caliente y mojada, el gemía entre dientes mientras procedía a mordisquear su labio inferior, le encantaba. Me sostenía sobre mi brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha jugaba con sus pezones y bajaba poco a poco, con mi indice trazando un mapa invisible en su abdomen y finalmente a la orilla de sus pantalones; para este punto el ya jadeaba ruidosamente y yo lamia y mordía su cuello dejando macas a lo largo de mi camino. Así que decidí que era hora de ir a otra área, baje a sus pezones y los lamí, mordí y chupe como si fueran caramelos de mis preferidos, y lo eran. Mi mano sujeto sus pantalones para bajarlos con lentitud mientras yo bajaba aun mas y lamia lascivamente su ombligo, el no tenia de otra mas que sujetar la almohada y gemir cosas inteligibles desde donde yo estaba. Termine de bajar sus pantalones hasta sus rodillas, me enderece para quitarme los míos y quedar en bóxers al igual que el; la visión de su erección debajo de su ropa era todo un show, hacia que mi propia erección se endureciera mas. Hora de lo bueno.

Baje hasta que mis labios estuvieran en su oído nuevamente y mis piernas y brazos encerrándolo debajo de mi.

-Como estas Potter?, excitado?- jadeo en su oído lascivamente.

-Ahhhh, si, aah, demasiado, mmmh, masturbame, ya!a!a!a!- jadea levantando su pelvis contra la mía buscando la tan deseada fricción.

-Mmmm, no Potter aun no acabo contigo sabes, quiero que gimas fuerte, que digas mi nombre y me ruegues que te meta mi pene dentro de ti, aah si que sientas mi calor, lo duro que me pones, eso te haré- dije manteniendo mi tono suave y seductor.

-Aaah, maldición, hazlo o lo haré yo!- gimió mientras me quitaba mi ultima prenda y comenzaba a acariciar mi erecto pene.

-Aaaah, aah, portate bien Potter, sino no te dejare ni moverte- lo mire con lujuria mientras trataba de controlar mi necesidad de placer.

Le quite sus bóxers y procedí a volverlo loco. Sexo oral.

Sujetando sus caderas, metí su pene en mi boca con lentitud, suspirando sobre la roja punta, dándole pequeños besitos y chupándola, y todo mientras miraba su rostro lleno de excitación: sus ojos entrecerrados, sus labios rojos de besar y sus mejillas rosadas. Grabe esa imagen en mi mente, y continúe con mi tarea. Empece a lamer su pene a lo largo, de arriba a abajo, y a meterlo a mi boca para frotar la punta con mi paladar y chuparla. Siento como sus caderas urgen por que mi boca cubra ese pene por completo, así que lo hago, lo succiono con lentitud y fuerza a la vez que subo y bajo mi cabeza, logrando que gima aun mas fuerte; su erección se tensa cada vez mas, abre su boca como para recibir bocanadas de aire pero gime quedo y entrecortado. Me detengo y el gruñe fuerte de frustración, se endereza con rapidez y me somete con fuerza. Me jala hacia adelante y caigo sobre mi estomago, expuesto a el. Me mira con hambre y me hace levantar mis nalgas hacia el.

-Mi turno Draco, te tardaste mucho- dice con fuerza y excitación en su voz.

-Mmm, Harry, hazme pagar entonces- le digo como si eso fuera un castigo.

Gruñe casi como un animal y masaje con fuerza mis nalgas expuestas, y hace lo que mas me gusta. Lame mi entrada. Dios! Siento como mi cuerpo se estremece por la sensación de su lengua caliente en mi seca entrada, la lame y la succiona con levedad, mientras su otra mano me masturba, no me queda otra mas que gemir, y fuerte; me arqueo y levanto mas mis nalgas, mi rostro hundido en la almohada que ahoga mis ruidosos gemidos. Se detiene.

Me voltea con fuerza para que quede frente a el que me mira como un cazador a su presa, se acuesta sobre con cuidado de no aplastarme, se apoya en su brazo izquierdo y con su mano libre sujeta nuestras erecciones juntas, y nos masturba. Gimo y me retuerzo debajo de él, levanto mis caderas y mis manos vuelan hasta su cabello. Se mueve a mi ritmo sin dejar de masturbarme. Las sensaciones son demasiadas!.

-Aaaah, Potter!, aah penetrare, ya ooohhh, hazme venir!- sueno como marica pero no tengo de otra, me derrito de placer.

Obedece calladamente, pero con su característica rudeza. Se detiene y sujeta mis piernas para levantarlas, me da sus dedos y solo dice "Lame" y lo hago, los chupo sabiendo que viene, me excito solo de pensarlo. Me detiene para darme un momentáneo beso, me muerde con dulzura el labio y sus dedos los dirige a mi entrada y me penetra con lentitud. Gimo durante el beso y el mueve sus dedos con lentitud pero regresándolos con fuerza. Mi cuerpo ardía del placer y yo gemía cada vez mas fuerte, lo empuje y solo dije lo necesario.

-Penetrame, ya.

Lo siguiente fue obvio, pero la manzana del edén. Coloco su pene en mi entrada y sujetando mis piernas me embistió con fuerza. Extasis total. La mezcla mas excitante de dolor y placer a la vez. Su ritmo era infalible; me penetraba con un vivaen delicioso, gemía en mi odio y me masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

Fue casi una eternidad lo que duro ese placer prohibido.

Sus movimientos comenzaron a ser erráticos y mas fuertes.

Mi orgasmo llego como una oleada, fue delicioso, gemí fuerte y me estremecí al tiempo que Potter se venia y me dio con una embestida final.

Nos quedamos quietos y sin decir nada, jadeando ruidosamente. El calor era sofocante después de que todo lo que me rodeaba volvió a existir.

Nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y el cayo sobre mi, exhausto. Todo parecía un mero momento de hace milenios. Un momento.

Lo mire por un largo tiempo y solo pude decirle lo que pensaba.

-Acabamos de crear.


End file.
